Darui (Waterkai)
* File:100px-Nature Icon Storm.svg.png * File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png }} * *''Lightning Release Chakra Flow'' * *Lightning Release: Black Sun *Lightning Release: Descending Blanket * *Storm Release: Cloud-Breaching Sear *Storm Release: Earth-Shaking Flash *Storm Release: Energy Pool * *Storm Release: Red Emperor *Storm Release: Tornado Blast * * }} }} Darui (ダルイ, Darui), famed as the Guardian of the Treasured Tools (後見人の宝具, Kōken'nin no Hōgu), is a former jōnin-level ninja of , who formerly functioned as a bodyguard and escort to the at the Kage summit, along with his fellow jōnin . He currently serves as an interim-shinobi for both and , clearing missions for both along with protecting the within a hidden shrine. It is known that, in his past, In his past, Darui was known as an illustrious wanderer, travelling between the and studying under various powerful masters, including the and the Fourth Mizukage. This era of his life is still shrouded in mystery, however. Appearance Darui has a dark skin tone, a slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and white hair in a shaggy hair style. He also appears to be quite tall in stature. Darui has so far only been seen in a high collared and one-strap-over-one-shoulder of a Kumogakure Jōnin. Darui also has the characters for Water (水) and Lightning (雷) tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, denoting his chakra's elemental nature affinities; and . The tattoo on his left arm also signifies that he has inherited the Third Raikage's technique, and it has been confirmed the tattoo on his right means the same thing, but as an inheritance from the Fourth Mizukage. The lightning tattoo also allows him to cancel any that touches his skin, as a safe measure should his technique ever be turned against him. As a sword-user, Darui wields a large, cleaver-like blade, which is seen carried on his back during the Kage summit, although he doesn't seem to carry it around at his home village. During his staying in Kirigakure, however, he's again seen carrying it around almost constantly. Personality Darui's demeanor is very similar to that of 's: He is portrayed as being easy-going and mellow; when compared to the Fourth Raikage's over-the-top exit through a window, (destroying the surrounding wall along with it), he tells C that he'll just use the door. Whilst having a more laid-back demeanor compared to his leader, Darui isn't lazy, leaping to the Raikage's defense when the bodyguards of the other Kage overreact to the Raikage's reactions. He also has a habit of referring to things or events as being "dull" (だるい, darui) a play on his name. In battle, Darui can maintain his cool even in the face of overwhelming power, shown by his calmness during the , even when pitted against a force of thousands of and lots of infamously strong shinobi resurrected by the technique, among them famous ninja, and the illustrious . Darui is also very apologetic, even apologizing for other people's actions, a trait he'd never noticed himself; this attribute led him to say "sorry" (すみません, sumimasen) just as much as "dull". He is also very loyal to the Raikage who considers Darui his 'second right hand'. Naruto chapter 528, page 03-04 He adresses the Raikage with "boss" rather than "Raikage-sama", further implying a close bond between the two. History were chosen to escort the Fourth Raikage to the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. When the Raikage jumped through a window, he tells C that he'd rather use the door. During the Kage meeting, he quickly jumped to protect the Raikage after he smashed the table, because the bodyguards of the other Kage entered into defensive position. After the other bodyguards returned to their respective place, Darui and C did the same. When White appears during the Five Kage Summit, Darui, along with C, guards the Raikage and follow him to the meeting with . charged at C only to be stopped by Darui and they started battling. Darui and Suigetsu continue their sword fight while the Raikage deals with and Sasuke. Darui then incapacitates Suigetsu by stabbing a blade into his chest and instilling it with Lighting Release. He then goes to assist C who had been knocked unconscious by Sasuke's genjutsu. He watched as the Raikage seemingly sacrificed his arm and prepares to deal a final blow to Sasuke. Sasuke counters, and both are saved from further injury by the . As the Raikage is being healed by C, Darui decides to help Gaara, Temari and Kankurō in defeating Sasuke. As they all attack together, Sasuke once again counters with a new form of Susanoo. After Sasuke uses Susanoo to collapse the ceiling onto his enemies, Darui is protected by a sand shield conjured by Gaara. Afterward, he follows the Raikage to chase down Sasuke. Upon returning to the meeting hall, Darui finds that has rescued Sasuke and Karin and teleported them out of danger. Madara then proceeds to tell them about his to rule the world by unlocking the and casting an . When Madara asks them to hand over the and , and notes that Killer Bee has escaped, Darui notes that it was something that Killer Bee would do. Darui, along with and the are on route back to the to make arrangements to the . Later, a timely-thrown - from Darui saves a weakened from 's attempt to slice off Killer Bee's legs. The Raikage's entourage were drawn to the area by the sight of Kisame's from a mile away, as well as C sensing all of the heightened activity from the 's . Darui comments upon how foolish and careless it was of Kisame to have absorbed the chakra of both Killer Bee and the Eight-Tail's and then use it all so recklessly out in the open. After Killer Bee and the Raikage decapitate " " with their technique, Darui, along with C, watch from the sidelines as the newly-reunited brothers start to bicker over Killer Bee's running away from . When they returned to Kumogakure, Darui wanted to take a breather despite the asking for a quick briefing of the situation. C contrasted Darui's desire to rest by indicating that things are getting more important than when Bee went missing. Darui was later present at the war meeting in Kumogakure. Shinobi World War Arc After the shinobi army is split up into several divisions, Darui was made the commander of the First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces. After Gaara's speech, the entire Shinobi army was deployed. Darui and his division eventually split up from the main force on the Kazekage's orders. They head to the west coast of the Land of Lightning, to defend against an assault from the sea. His division then came in contact with a sea invasion of the , which had , , , and in its ranks. He lead the opening attack while the Zetsu were still in the water, launching his into their ranks, immobilizing and killing several. While the battle raged, and confront him. They recognize him as the one who inherited the 's lightning techniques. Darui apologizes to them as they had been shamed by being but tells them that he will have to shame them more, boasting that their gold and silver plating might start to flake off when they are hit by Darui's , even though the whole situation is tiresome.Naruto chapter 526, page 17 Darui is joined in battle by , and her brother . After Atsui takes out several white Zetsu, they attack the Gold and Silver Brothers. During the battle, Samui and Atsui have their souls cursed and taken hostage. Kinkaku tricks Atsui into saying the word uses most, and is sealed away by Ginkaku. Ginkaku then takes Samui hostage, in order to force Darui to surrender. As Kinkaku attacks, Darui severs his left arm and uses his technique to attack Kinkaku and Ginkaku and free Samui simultaneously. Kinkaku kicks his arm with the wrapped around it into Darui side, drawing out his soul while Ginkaku absorbs Samui into the gourd which shocked Darui, as she hadn't even uttered a word. After regenerating his arm, Kinkaku curses Darui's soul with . Darui then thinks about the word that would cause him to be sealed away if said. Darui then is tricked into saying the word dull, but while he is getting sucked into the gourd he says sorry three times, and therefore changing his most used word from dull to sorry and escapes. Then he forced Ginkaku to touch the Kōkinjō. While doing this he stole the Shichiseiken and the . As a distraction he throws his sword at Kinkaku who block the attack, Darui then uses his once again to attack Kinkaku. He then uses the opportunity to curse Ginkaku's soul with the Shichiseiken and then record it with the Benihisago. Ginkaku then says his most used word which is "Kinkaku" and gets sealed inside the gourd. Darui then promises to find a way to free Samui and Atsui. After taking care of Ginkaku, he feels the massive chakra drain from the . After seeing this transformation Darui apologizes for sealing Ginkaku to which Kinkaku retorts that it's too late for that. Darui then wonders how to seal Kinkaku as he had the around his arm which he couldn't get to because of the chakra shroud. Darui is then informed that headquarters would be sending the via 's . After receiving the jar backup arrives. then contacts Darui through 's about the plan to use to seal Kinkaku into the Kohaku no Johei. Darui then instructs the other shinobi to back them up and shower the enemy with kunai, During the onslaight uses his to hit Kinkaku, but Kinkaku is able to withstand the technique and throw Chōji into the air, then uses his to bind Kinkaku which doesn't last for long Kinkaku then attacks Shikamaru with his over-long tail but uses her to take possession of Kinkakus body. Darui then calls out to Kinkaku to which Ino forces Kinkaku to respond effectively activating the Kohaku no Jōhei, Ino then leaves Kinkaku's body before he is sealed into the jar. As Kinkaku is being sealed he laments how 'copper' people could defeat 'gold' and 'silver', Darui retorts that even though silver and gold may shine more than a mass of copper coins can be worth that one gold coin. }}}} Synopsis *Sounds within the Blackness Abilities Darui has shown to be an exceptionally skilled fighter and, despite his personality, has demonstrated excellent reflexes and overall battle proficiency during his fights. The fact that he was chosen as the First Division General of the Allied Shinobi Forces further evidences how great his abilities are. Darui learned how to create Black Lightning under the tutelage of the Third Raikage, making his even more powerful. His abilities have earned him the praise and recognition of the himself, who appointed Darui as his personal bodyguard and considered him his right-hand man.Naruto chapter 528, page 03-04 It has been shown that, during the , his chakra reserves are great enough to not die of chakra exhaustion after using three of the and still have enough chakra left to continue fighting.Naruto chapter 528, page 13-15 After the war, he has shown repeated use of the tools without sustaining prolonged damage, although he has expressed dissatisfaction regarding their usage in battle. Darui is in top condition, being able to hold back the hot-headed during one of his senseless rampages (albeit with effort). Darui is also very fast; even without the use of the he can appear behind an opponent's back unnoticeable and dodge continuous close-range assaults. Nijūmon Despite the Nijūmon technique being a common one throughout the ninja world, Darui has shown a mastery of the particular skill like no-other. Portrayed during his fight with Bakuto was capable of firing a and a technique at the same time from different hands, whilst at the same time combining the two with his already-put-up , which had been charged with another Storm Release technique that had been turned against him. This thoughtful combination was capable of driving a warrior as powerful as the 's new leader into a vulnerable position. Kenjutsu When the Fourth Raikage smashed the table and the bodyguards moved to protect their respective Kage, Darui showed a long and fairly broad sword that is peculiar from others swords as it folds in two to be sheathed and unfolds when in use. He has shown exceptional skills in , as he was able to clash with 's and easily overwhelm and pin him in conjunction with his . He was also skilled enough to literally disarm during their brief clash,Naruto chapter 527, page 15 and knock Ginkaku into Kinkaku's while quickly seizing the and .Naruto chapter 528, page 10-13 Darui has shown high adept use of Kumogakure's kenjutsuSounds within the Blackness. even when faced with a more adept and experienced swordsman, like Bakuto Harī, Darui cleverly uses his opponent's own battle styles against them, such as when he exploited the limited range of his own cleaver against the combined hindrance of Bakuto's twin swords at close range, during their respective battle. Nature Transformation Darui has also shown to be proficient with and techniques, being able to use them both simultaneously. His proficiency is seen in the fact that he can overpower A-ranked jutsu of other shinobi with a mere C-rank of his own. Darui is shown using a known as , which combines both lightning and water chakra to create beams of light that can be guided like missiles and cause powerful explosions, along with many other variations centering around beams and blasts of light. Like , Darui is also proficient with the use of " " with ballistic weapons; he has been seen using a lightning-empowered to slice through a metal blade in-order to save Killer Bee from 's attempt to cut off Killer Bee's legs. .]] The two tattoos Darui bears on both of his shoulders stand for the two extraordinary applications he can use for his basic . In the case of his Lightning Release, this is called "Black Lightning", a special form of lightning passed down to him by the , which he even improved during and after the Fourth Shinobi World War. With the power of the "Black Lightning", he could use the to immobilize and/or kill several enemies. According to one of his comrades, he is the only person to have inherited the Third Raikage's Black Lightning. It is said Darui holds another special elemental form, most likely related to water due his tattoo, although this statement hadn't been elaborated upon. This special form of water is probably inherited from the . Treasured Tools Although commonly not guarding them at the shrine and not utilizing them in battle, Darui is famed nowadays as "the only person capable of wielding the treasured tools", and has used them to great avail on some noteworthy occasions. Although he expressed difficulty wielding only two of them during his original fight with the , he can currently use all five tools for prolonged durations. The Raikage has commented that Darui has conquered the "soul" of the tools, meaning only he can currently wield them. It's not known how Darui can achieve wielding the tools without dying due chakra depletion, nor how he recovered all five tools after the . Quotes *(To Kinkaku and Ginkaku) "It kills me to do this to such a great men. Some of that Silver and Gold plating may start to flake off a little when my Storm Release hits you! Even it's a little slow!" * (To Ginkaku) "I'm the Boss's right arm, and I'll never be just a tool!" * "It's true that words can be used to lie and deceive. But when it really counts, they're also the only way to tell the truth about how you feel right here." * (To Kinkaku, upon defeating him.) "Silver and gold may shine more brightly than copper, and are more valuable because of it. But if you gather enough copper together, it's worth just as much as that one gold coin. You acted like you were solid gold, but I guess it was all a front... that's why we won! Sorry we had to strip off that gold plating." Trivia *Darui is Japanese for "sluggish," "dull," referring to his lazy, languid way of speaking. *A running gag with Darui is that every time A destroys a wall when leaving a room, Darui apologizes for A and tries to use the door while C thinks they should just use the hole in the wall too. References